1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to bonding devices, and particularly to an automatic bonding device.
2. Description of Related Art
In bonding electronic components, two workpieces need to be bonded together. When in bonding, adhesive is manually coated on one workpiece, and then an another workpiece is adhered to the aforementioned workpiece. However, manually bonding of the workpieces wastes a large amount of labor and time, and the corresponding cost is high. In addition, a bonding accuracy of the workpieces is relatively low.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.